The present invention relates to a new cosmetic composition, in particular a make-up cosmetic composition, comprising a colouring agent of liquid crystal type (hereinafter LC colouring agent), which makes it possible to obtain novel colouring effects, in particular to obtain distinct colours according to the incidence of the light and the angle of observation.
Make-up compositions, such as loose or compact powders, foundations, blushers, eye-shadows, lipsticks or nail varnishes, are composed of an appropriate vehicle and of different colouring agents intended to confer a certain colour on the compositions before and/or after their application on the skin, mucous membranes (in particular the lips) or superficial body growths.
A fairly limited range of colouring agents is currently used to create colours, in particular pigments such as lakes, inorganic pigments or pearlescent pigments.
Lakes make it possible to obtain vivid colours but, for the most part, are unstable to light, to temperature and to pH. Some also exhibit the disadvantage of staining the skin in an unsightly way after application, by releasing the dye.
In contrast, inorganic pigments, in particular inorganic oxides, are very stable but give rather dull and pale colours.
In order to obtain coloured effects, it is possible to employ pearlescent pigments of varied but never intense colours which make it possible to obtain iridescent but generally fairly weak effects.
The present invention thus relates to a new cosmetic composition comprising a cosmetically acceptable support and an LC colouring agent capable of producing a colour within a range of hues, said color existing between at least two specific colors and varying as a function of the incidence of the light and the angle of observation. The colouring agent is chosen from linear or cyclic polymers onto which mesomorphic groups are grafted. The LC colouring agent may be used alone or in combination with at least one non-LC colouring agent.
Colour is preferably understood to mean according to the invention any colour in the visible spectrum. The specific colours of the colouring agents are preferably transmitted in visible light.
Colouring agent is understood to mean a material intended to give a lasting colouring to a material or composition. It is possible to distinguish, on the one hand, dyes which are essentially soluble in their medium of use and, on the other hand, pigments composed of fine particles which, in contrast to dyes, are insoluble in their medium of use.
These LC colouring agents are described in particular in Patents and Patent Applications EP 29 162, EP 66 137, EP 60 335, DE 37 32 115, EP 333 022, EP 358 208, EP 385 376, EP 404 140, EP 424 259, EP 431 466, EP 446 912, EP 446 183, EP 545 409, WO 94/09086, DE 43 28 761, EP 635 749, EP 661 287, EP 709 445, JP 60 148 173, JP 07 278 308, US 5 364 557, GB 2 280 681, GB 2 282 145, GB 2 276 883, GB 2 282 146, WO 95/32247, WO 95/32248, EP 601 483, EP 626 386, EP 686 674 and EP 711 780, which are incorporated here by reference.
The LC colouring agents are more particularly silicones or cellulose ethers, onto which are grafted mesomorphic groups, which can be employed alone and/or coated onto inert supports, such as micas, and/or combined with other non-LC colouring agents.
The mesomorphic groups are generally groups of formula
xe2x80x94Dxe2x80x94(X1axe2x80x94A1bxe2x80x94A2c)dxe2x80x94Zexe2x80x94(X2fxe2x80x94A3gxe2x80x94A4h)xe2x80x94A5k
in which
D represents a C1-C20 alkylene residue, optionally substituted by one or a number of halogens, for which one or a number of the non-neighbouring methylene units can be replaced by an X1 group,
X1 and X2 independently represent xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CONHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1Cxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90N(O)xe2x80x94 divalent radicals,
A1, A2, A3 and A4 independently represent optionally substituted 1,4-phenylene, 1,4-cyclohexylene, arylene, heteroarylene or cycloalkylene divalent radicals,
Z independently represents divalent to tetravalent radicals, benzene-1,4-cyclohexane or benzene-1,3-cyclopentane,
A5 independently represents a saturated or unsaturated alkyl, alkoxy or cycloalkyl radical having 1 to 16 carbon atoms, a steroidal radical, a halogen, a hydrogen atom or a hydroxyl, nitrile or trialkylsilyloxy radical,
a, b, c, d, f, g, h, i and k independently represent an integer of between 0 and 3, e represents 0 or 1, with the sum a+b+c+d+e+f+g+h+i+k being greater than or equal to 2 and the sum d+i being less than or equal to 4, it being understood that this mesomorphic group does not comprise a peroxide radical.
In particular, the LC colouring agents of the invention can be provided in the form of amorphous white powders and be similar to xe2x80x9cpigmentsxe2x80x9d. The colour and/or the colouring effect only appears on spreading the composition which contains them, in particular as a function of the colour of the substrate on which they are spread and/or the presence of possible associated non-LC colouring agents.
The LC xe2x80x9cpigmentsxe2x80x9d can in particular be composed of oriented substances with three-dimensional crosslinking comprising a mesomorphic group, in particular as defined above, which can comprise at least one polymerizable group, having a mean thickness of between 1 and 100 xcexcm and a mean diameter of between 1 and 10,000 xcexcm. These LC pigments with a mesomorphic structure can be prepared by crosslinking after orientation, after the possible addition of non-LC pigments, and then milling to the desired particle size.
A particularly preferred form of LC colouring agent in accordance with the invention comprises cyclic polyorganosiloxanes grafted with cholesterol and biphenyl groups. They are described in particular in the article by H. J. Eberle, A. Miller and F. H. Kreuzer, Liquid Crystals, 1989, Vol. 5, No. 3, 907-916, in the article by J. Pinsl, Chr. Braxc3xcchie and F. H. Kreuzer, Journal of Molecular Electronics, Vol. 39-13 (1987) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,410,570.
They are more particularly still chosen from cyclomethicones grafted with cholesterol and biphenyl groups with the following formula: 
in which:
0xe2x89xa6xxe2x89xa61 (preferably 1), 0xe2x89xa6yxe2x89xa61 (preferably 1) and 0xe2x89xa6zxe2x89xa61 (preferably 1) with x+y+zxe2x89xa00 and 3xe2x89xa6txe2x89xa610;
R denotes a group of the following formula: 
Rxe2x80x2 denotes a group of the following formula: 
and Rxe2x80x3 denotes a group of the following formula: 
These compounds are generally provided in the form of amorphous white powders. The colour and/or the colouring effect are within a range of hues that corresponds to at least two specific colours and varies as a function of the incidence of the light and of the angle of observation. The colour and/or the colouring effect only appear on spreading the composition that contains them, in particular as a function of the colour of the substrate on which it is spread and/or of the presence of possible associated non-LC colouring agents.
Mention may be made, as examples of LC colouring agents corresponding to this definition, of in particular the xe2x80x9cLC pigmentsxe2x80x9d sold by the company Wacker under the names SLM 41101 (Blue/Green), SLM 41102 (Red/Gold) and SLM 41103 (Yellow/Green).
The cosmetic compositions according to the invention are essentially those relating to making up the face, that is to say eye-shadows, eye-liners, mascaras, powders, foundations, blushers, tinted creams, lipsticks or concealer sticks, but also making up the hair, in particular gels, creams or mousses for the hair, and making up the nails, in particular anhydrous and aqueous nail varnishes.
Non-LC colouring agent is understood to mean non-LC dyes and/or non-LC pigments usual in the art.
Pigments are natural or synthetic substances composed of fine particles which, in contrast to dyes, are insoluble in their medium of use, the main function of which is to give a colouring. Different types of pigments are distinguished: inorganic pigments, organic pigments, lakes or pearlescent pigments. Lakes are dyes adsorbed on insoluble particles, the combination remaining essentially insoluble in the medium of use. Pearlescent pigments are natural or synthetic substances which scatter and reflect light to give an iridescent or bright effect.
Mention may be made, among dyes, of natural organic dyes, such as cochineal carmine (Cl 75 470), or synthetic organic dyes, such as haloacid, azo or anthraquinone dyes. Mention may also be made of inorganic dyes, such as copper sulphate.
Mention may be made, among inorganic pigments, of metal oxides, in particular zirconium, cerium, zinc or chromium oxides (Cl 77 288), titanium dioxide (Cl 77 891), black, yellow, red and brown iron oxides (Cl 77 499, Cl 77 492 or Cl 77 491), manganese violet (Cl 77 742), ultramarine blue (Cl 77 007), iron blue (Cl 77 510), chromium hydrate (Cl 77 289), silver powder or aluminium powder.
Mention may be made, among organic pigments, of carbon black (Cl 77 266) or D and C Red 36.
Lakes are generally composed of metal salts (in particular Al, Zr, Ca or Na) of organic dyes adsorbed on particles, for example of alumina, of barium sulphate, of colophony, and the like. Mention may be made, among lakes, of those known under the names: D and C Red 21 (Cl 45 380), D and C Orange 5 (Cl 45 370), D and C Red 27 (Cl 45 410), D and C Orange 10 (Cl 45 425), D and C Red 3 (Cl 45 430), D and C Red 7 (Cl 15 850:1), D and C Red 4 (Cl 15 510), D and C Red 33 (Cl 17 200), D and C Yellow 5(Cl 19 140), D and C Yellow 6 (Cl 15 985), D and C Green 5 (Cl 61 570), D and C Yellow 10 (Cl 77 002), D and C Green 3 (Cl 42 053), D and C Blue 1 (Cl 42 090).
Mention may be made, among pearlescent pigments, of bismuth oxychloride or mica covered with titanium oxide, with iron oxide or with natural pigments, for example coloured titanium dioxidecoated mica.
In the compositions according to the invention, the total amount of LC and non-LC colouring agents is preferably between approximately 0.01 and approximately 60% by weight with respect to the total weight of the composition, in particular between approximately 0.1 and 30% by weight, more particularly between 1 and 20% by weight.
When the composition comprises non-LC colouring agents, the LC colouring agentsinon-LC colouring agents ratio by weight is advantageously between 20/1 and 1/20, preferably between 10/1 and 1/10, more preferentially between 5/1 and 1/5.
The cosmetic compositions according to the invention can furthermore contain additional fillers usual in cosmetics.
Fillers are natural or synthetic materials, the main function of which is to modify the physicochemical (rheological, mechanical, optical) and/or cosmetic properties of a composition. Fillers are colourless or more or less white in the dry state. They are virtually transparent when dispersed in a binder.
Mention may be made, among fillers, of talc, which is a hydrated magnesium silicate, used in the form of particles with dimensions generally of less than 40 xcexcm; talc possesses moisture-absorbing properties and is used especially because of its smooth feel; micas, which are aluminosilicates of varied compositions which are provided in the form of flakes having dimensions of 2 to 200 xcexcm, preferably of 5 to 70 xcexcm, and a thickness of 0.1 to 5 xcexcm, preferably of 0.2 to 3 xcexcm; micas can be of natural origin (muscovite, margarite, roscoelite, lepidolite or biotite, for example) or of synthetic origin; they are generally transparent and make it possible to confer a satin appearance on the skin; starch, in particular rice starch; silica; kaolin, which is a hydrated aluminium silicate, which is provided in the form of particles with an isotropic shape having dimensions generally of less than 30 xcexcm and which has good absorption properties with respect to fatty substances; Nylon(copyright) (in particular Orgasol) and polyethylene powders; Teflon(copyright); boron nitride; copolymer microspheres, such as Expancel(copyright) (Nobel Industrie) or polytrap(copyright) (Dow Coming), and silicone resin microbeads (Tospearls(copyright) from Toshiba, for example); precipitated calcium carbonate which, in the form of particles with dimensions of less than 10 xcexcm, has a smooth feel and makes it possible to obtain a matt appearance; magnesium carbonate or hydrocarbonate which has in particular perfume-fixing properties; metal soaps derived from organic carboxylic acids having from 8 to 22 carbon atoms, preferably from 12 to 18 carbon atoms, for example zinc, magnesium or lithium stearate, zinc laurate, magnesium myristate, and the like; these soaps, generally present in the form of particles having dimensions of less than 10 xcexcm, have a smooth feel and facilitate adhesion of the powder to the skin.
According to the type of formulation, the fillers can represent from 0.01 to 90% by weight of the composition.
When the composition according to the invention does not contain other non-LC colouring agents, a product is then obtained which is colourless or which has a slight iridescent effect.
This composition can be employed in different ways, depending on whether the composition according to the invention contains or does not contain other non-LC colouring agents.
Use may be made of a composition according to the invention which does not contain other non-LC colouring agents as top coat, that is to say above a make-up base exhibiting a specific colour, preferably a dark colour. The application of the composition according to the invention makes it possible to produce a new very vivid lasting colour identical to or different from the specific colour of the make-up base. This new colour is very intense and very bright and luminous, with an improved intensity, brightness and/or luminosity with respect to the specific colour of the make-up base. Such an effect is distinguished from the effects generally obtained with the usual pigments and/or pearlescent pigments of the art.
When the colour of the make-up base is essentially similar to one of the specific colours of the LC colouring agent, this LC colouring agent acts as colour-reinforcing agent.
When the colour of the make-up base is different from the specific colours of the LC colouring agent, the latter acts as colour-modulating agent.
Finally, when the make-up base is black, the black disappears and only the specific colours of the LC colouring agent are revealed.
The make-up film obtained after application exhibits distinct colours according to the orientation of the incident light and of the angle of observation. It is possible, for example, to obtain a colour within the range corresponding to the blue/green or red/green pair, depending on the LC colouring agent employed and the specific colour of the make-up base. These colour effects are accompanied by a very luminous glittering effect. In certain cases, it is even possible to distinguish intermediate hues.
It is also possible to employ the composition according to the invention, which does not contain other non-LC colouring agents, directly on the skin or superficial body growths.
When this composition according to the invention is applied directly on the hair or eyelashes, novel colouring effects are obtained according to the colour of the hair or eyelashes on which the composition is applied. Thus, on light hair, very intense and sparkling highlights are obtained. These highlights correspond to the pair of specific to colours of the LC colouring agent, which are not strongly distinguished. On dark hair or eyelashes, very distinct colours are obtained according to the orientation of the incident light and of the angle of observation; these colours are within the range of hues corresponding to the pair of specific colours of the LC colouring agent. Depending on the LC colouring agent employed, it is possible to obtain combinations of colours, such as blue/green or gold/blue, and the like.
When the composition according to the invention is applied directly on the face, a specific effect of uniformization of the complexion is obtained, which effect makes it possible in particular to correct red blotches on the skin (for example by selecting an LC colouring agent combining the green/blue colours).
When the composition according to the invention contains other non-LC colouring agents, in particular other non-LC pigments, It is possible to obtain distinct effects by the selection of the LC colouring agents associated with specific pairs of colours.
Thus, when an LC colouring agent is employed in which one of the colours of the pair of specific colours is essentially similar to the colour of the non-LC colouring agent (or of the combination of non-LC colouring agents) present in the composition according to the invention, the LC colouring agent reinforces and intensifies the said colour, while producing a change in colour according to the incidence of the light and the angle of observation.
In contrast, when an LC colouring agent is employed in which the specific colours are different from the colour of the non-LC colouring agent (or of the combination of non-LC colouring agents) present in the composition according to the invention, a new tone of the colour of the non-LC colouring agent (or of the combination of non-LC colouring agents) is obtained, which tone is more or less intense according to the saturation of the said colour. The more saturated the colour under consideration, the more intense the modification in its tonality.
Finally, when an LC colouring agent is employed with a black colouring agent, it is the specific colours of the LC colouring agent which are revealed, the black disappearing.
The present invention thus relates to a cosmetic composition comprising, as colouring agent, the combination of an LC colouring agent as defined above, capable of producing a colour within a range of hues corresponding to at least two colours, and at least one non-LC colouring agent, the colour of which is essentially similar to one of the said specific colours of the LC colouring agent. In this case, the LC colouring agent fulfils the function of colour-reinforcing agent.
The present invention also relates to a cosmetic composition comprising, as colouring agent, the combination of an LC colouring agent as defined above, capable of producing a colour within a range of hues corresponding to at least two specific colours, and at least one non-LC colouring agent, the colour of which is different from the said specific colours of the LC colouring agent. In this case, the LC colouring agent fulfils the function of colour-modulating agent.
The present invention also relates to a cosmetic composition comprising, as colouring agent, the combination of an LC colouring agent as defined above, capable of producing a colour within a range of hues corresponding to at least two specific colours, and a black colouring agent. In this case, it is the specific colours of the LC colouring agent which are revealed, the black disappearing.
The present invention also relates to the use of an LC colouring agent as defined above, in a cosmetic composition which does not contain non-LC colouring agents, as agent for the uniformization of the complexion, for a direct application on the skin or the lips.
The present invention also relates to the use of an LC colouring agent as defined above, in a cosmetic composition which does not contain non-LC colouring agents, as colour-reinforcing agent for a direct application on a make-up base comprising at least one non-LC colouring agent with a colour essentially similar to one of the specific colours of the LC colouring agent.
The present invention also relates to the use of an LC colouring agent as defined above, in a cosmetic composition which does not contain non-LC colouring agents, as colour-modulating agent for a direct application on a make-up base comprising at least one non-LC colouring agent with a colour different from the specific colours of the LC colouring agent.
Finally, the present invention relates to the use of an LC colouring agent as defined above, in a cosmetic composition which does not contain non-LC colouring agents, for a direct application on a make-up base comprising at least one black colouring agent or on brown or black eyelashes or eyebrows.
Agent for the uniformization of the complexion is understood to mean, according to the invention, a compound (or a composition) with the function of reducing and/or correcting coloristic imperfections of the skin, such as colour blemishes, blotchiness, spots, and the like.
Colour-reinforcing agent is understood to mean, according to the invention, a compound (or a composition) which has the function of saturating the colour in question.
Colour-modulating agent is understood to mean, according to the invention, a compound (or a composition) which has the function of modifying the tonality of the said colour (producing a shift in tone). For example, for a red colour with a bluish tone, a red colour with an orangey tone is obtained with an appropriate colour modulator.
Non-LC colouring agent is understood to mean, according to the present invention, any standard non-LC colouring agent employed in cosmetic compositions. When the colour of the composition corresponds to a mixture of a number of non-LC colouring agents, the expression xe2x80x9cnon-LC colouring agentxe2x80x9d also encompasses the said mixtures of non-LC colouring agents. In this case, the expressions xe2x80x9ccolour essentially similar to one of the specific colours of the LC colouring agentxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ccolour different from the specific colours of the LC colouring agentxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ccolour substantially corresponding to one of the specific colours of the LC colouring agentxe2x80x9d apply to the colour of the said mixture of non-LC colouring agents.
The compositions according to the present invention can in particular be provided in the form of an oil-in-water or water-in-oil emulsion or in the form of a suspension in solvent medium or alternatively in the form of a loose powder or a compact powder or of an anhydrous solid or of an anhydrous paste or alternatively in the gel or mousse form. The procedures for the preparation of these different types of composition are well known to the person skilled in the art.
When they are used in the emulsion form, the compositions according to the invention can contain surface-active agents well known in the state of the art. These surfactants can constitute from 0.01 to 30% by weight with respect to the total weight of the composition.
A particularly preferred implementation comprises the preparation of anionic or non-ionic emulsions by using anionic or non-ionic surface-active agents in proportions preferably of between 2 and 30% by weight with respect to the total weight of the composition.
Mention may in particular be made, among anionic surface-active agents which can be used alone or as a mixture, of alkali metal salts, ammonium salts, amine salts or aminoalcohol salts of the following compounds:
alkyl sulphates, alkyl ether sulphates, alkylamide sulphates and ether sulphates, alkylaryl polyether sulphates or monoglyceride sulphates,
alkylsulphonates, alkylamide sulphonates, alkylarylsulphonates, xcex1-olefin sulphonates or paraffin sulphonates,
alkyl sulphosuccinates, alkyl ether sulphosuccinates or alkylamide sulphosuccinates,
alkyl sulphosuccinamates,
alkyl sulphoacetates or alkyl polyglycerol carboxylates,
alkyl phosphateslalkyl ether phosphates,
acylsarcosinates, alkylpolypeptidates, alkylamidopolypeptidates, acylisethionates or alkyllaurates.
The alkyl or acyl radical in all these compounds generally denotes a chain containing 12 to 18 carbon atoms.
Other anionic surface-active agents are composed of salts of fatty acids, such as oleic, ricinoleic, palmitic and stearic acids, coconut oil acid or hydrogenated coconut oil acid and in particular amine salts, such as amine stearates.
Mention may also be made of:
acyllactylates in which the acyl radical comprises from 8 to 20 carbon atoms,
polyglycol ether carboxylic acids corresponding to the formula:
Alk-(OCH2xe2x80x94CH2)nxe2x80x94OCH2xe2x80x94COOH
in the acid or salified form, where the substituent Alk corresponds to a linear chain having from 12 to 18 carbon atoms and where n is an integer of between 5 and 15.
Mention may be made, among non-ionic surfactants which can be used alone or as a mixture, of in particular: polyethoxylated, polypropoxylated or polyglycerolated alcohols, alkylphenols and fatty acids with a fatty chain containing 8 to 18 carbon atoms. Mention may also be made of copolymers of ethylene oxide and of propylene oxide, condensates of ethylene and propylene oxide with fatty alcohols, polyethoxylated fatty amides, polyethoxylated fatty amines, ethanolamides, fatty acid esters of glycol, optionally oxyethylenated fatty acid esters of sorbitan, fatty acid esters of sucrose, fatty acid esters of polyethylene glycol, phosphoric triesters or fatty acid esters of glucose derivatives.
Other compounds which come within this classification are condensation products of an xcex1-diol, of a monoalcohol, of an alkylphenol, of an amide or of a diglycolamide with glycidol or a glycidol precursor.
The non-ionic surfactants which are mainly used are polyethoxylated or polyglycerolated alcohols, such as polyethoxylated stearyl, cetylstearyl and oleyl alcohols.
The preferentially used anionic surfactants are amine stearates.
The compositions according to the invention can also be provided in the form of a gel, of an aqueous or aqueous/alcoholic solution of one or a number of water-soluble polymers, such as polyacrylic acid derivatives, or in the form of emulsified gels obtained by dispersion of oils in gels using emulsifiers such as Pemulens(copyright) from the Company Goodrich.
The compositions according to the present invention can additionally contain standard ingredients chosen from softeners, preservatives, sequestering agents, fragrances, thickeners, cohesion agents or polymers, as well as basifying or acidifying agents, moisturizing agents and water-soluble active principles.
The thickeners which can be used may be natural or synthetic. Mention may be made, among natural thickeners, of gums of various sorts, such as gum arabic, guar gum or locust bean gum. Mention may be made, among synthetic thickeners, of cellulose derivatives, such as hydroxyethyl cellulose or carboxymethyl cellulose, starch derivatives, cellulose ether derivatives possessing quaternary ammonium groups, cationic polysaccharides, salts of acrylic or methacrylic polymers, polyenes or polysiloxanes.
It is also possible to obtain a thickening of the compositions by mixing polyethylene glycol and polyethylene glycol stearate and/or distearate or with a mixture of phosphoric esters and of fatty amides.
According to the invention, the oily phase can represent from 0.1 to 50% by weight with respect to the total weight of the emulsion.
It can be composed of oils and/or of waxes.
The waxes and the oils can be of vegetable, animal, mineral or synthetic origin.
Mention may be made, among the vegetable oils, of jojoba oil, olive oil, sweet almond oil, avocado oil, coconut oil, wheatgerm oil, maize oil, palm oil, sesame oil, soybean oil, argan oil, evening primrose oil, borage oil and essential oils.
Mention may in particular be made, among animal oils, of fish oil.
Mention may be made, among mineral oils, of liquid paraffin and of isohexadecane.
Mention may be made, among synthetic oils, of ethyl and isopropyl palmitates, 2-ethylhexyl palmitate, alkyl myristates, such as isopropyl, butyl or cetyl myristate, hexyl stearate, triglycerides of octanoic and decanoic acids, cetyl ricinoleate and stearyl octanoate, silicone oils, perfluorinated oils or fluorinated silicone oils.
The oily phase can moreover contain dyes, sunscreen agents, antioxidants, preservatives and lipophilic active principles.
According to the invention, the anhydrous compositions which can be provided in the loose or compact powder or solid, pasty or liquid make-up form can contain a binder which can preferably represent from 0.01 to 95% by weight with respect to the total weight of the composition.
Mention may in particular be made, among binding agents, of animal, vegetable or synthetic oils or mixtures of oil(s) and wax(es) and in particular mink oil, turtle oil, soybean oil, grape seed oil, sesame oil, maize oil, rapeseed oil, sunflower oil, cottonseed oil, avocado oil, olive oil, castor oil, jojoba oil, groundnut oil, and the like; hydrocarbon oils, such as liquid paraffins, squalane, petrolatum, and the like; esters, such as isopropyl myristate, isopropyl palmitate, butyl stearate, hexyl laurate, isononyl isononanate, 2-ethylhexyl palmitate, 2-hexyldecyl laurate, 2-octyldecyl palmitate, 2-octyidodecyl myristate, di(2-ethylhexyl) succinate, diisostearyl malate, 2-octyldodecyl lactate, glycerol triisostearate, diglycerol triisostearate, and the like; silicone oils, such as polymethylsiloxanes, polymethylphenylsiloxanes, polysiloxanes modified by fatty acids, polysiloxanes modified by fatty alcohols, polysiloxanes modified by polyoxyalkylenes, fluorinated silicones, and the like; perfluorinated and/or organofluornated oils; higher fatty acids, such as myristic acid, palmitic acid, stearic acid, behenic acid, oleic acid, linoleic acid, linolenic acid, isostearic acid, and the like; higher fatty alcohols, such as cetanol, stearyl alcohol, oleyl alcohol and the like; the waxes can be chosen in particular from camauba wax, candelilla wax, beeswax, whale wax, lanolins, microcrystalline waxes, and the like.
The binder can additionally contain volatile oils, which will evaporate on contact with the skin but the presence of which in the cosmetic composition is useful because they facilitate spreading of the composition during application on the skin. Such spreading agents, known here as xe2x80x9cvolatile oilsxe2x80x9d, are generally oils having, at 25xc2x0 C., a saturated vapour pressure of at least 0.5 millibar (i.e. 50 Pa).
Mention will be made, among the volatile oils which can be present as spreading agents in the composition of the invention, for example, of silicone oils, such as hexamethyldisiloxane, cyclopentadimethylsiloxane or cyclotetramethylsiloxane, fluorinated oils, such as that sold under the name Galden(copyright) (Montefluos), or isoparaffin oils, such as those sold under the name lsopar(copyright) (E, G, L or H; Exxon Chemical).
As mentioned above, the compositions according to the invention can also be provided in the form of an anhydrous or aqueous nail varnish.
When the compositions are provided in the form of an anhydrous nail varnish, the solvent system represents approximately from 55% to 90% by weight with respect to the total weight of the varnish.
This solvent system is composed of a mixture of various volatile organic solvents, such as acetone, ethyl acetate, butyl acetate, 2-methoxyethyl acetate, methyl ethyl ketone, methyl isobutyl ketone, methyl acetate, amyl acetate and isopropyl acetate.
The solvent system can also comprise a diluent, such as hexane or octane or alternatively an aromatic hydrocarbon, such as toluene or xylene, in a proportion of 10 to 35% by weight with respect to the total weight of the varnish.
The film-forming material of the varnish is generally present at a concentration of between 5 and 20% by weight with respect to the total weight of the varnish.
Mention may in particular be made, among film-forming materials, of nitrocelluloses of the xe2x80x9cRSxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cSSxe2x80x9d type and in particular type 1/4xe2x80x9cRSxe2x80x9d nitrocellulose, type 1/2xe2x80x9cRSxe2x80x9d nitrocellulose, type 1/2xe2x80x9cSSxe2x80x9d nitrocellulose and type 3/4xe2x80x9cRSxe2x80x9d nitrocellulose. The varnishes also contain a plasticizing agent generally present at a concentration of between 2 and 10% by weight with respect to the total weight of the varnish. Mention may in particular be made, among these, of tricresyl phosphate, benzyl benzoate, triethyl citrate, tributyl citrate, triethyl acetylcitrate, tri(2-ethylhexyl)acetylcitrate, diamyl phthalate or camphor.
The varnishes according to the invention also contain a resin generally present at a concentration of between 0.5 and 15% by weight with respect to the total weight of the varnish.
Mention may in particular be made, among the numerous resins which can be used, of resins of the arylsulphonamide-formaldehyde or arylsulphonamide-epoxy type, in particular the resins known under the trade names Santolite MHP(copyright) and Santolite MS 80%.
When the nail varnishes are provided in the aqueous form, they contain a dispersion of a synthetic film-forming substance to which various standard additives can be added, such as a film-forming material, a thickener, a pH regulator, a crosslinking agent, an antifoaming agent, and the like.
It is possible, as synthetic aqueous dispersion, inter alia, to use dispersions of poly(vinyl acetate), of polyurethane, of acrylic polymers or copolymers and of copolymers of poly(vinyl acetate).
According to the invention, the synthetic aqueous dispersion represents approximately from 10 to 80% by weight of the varnish.
The film-forming material is generally present in a concentration of between 5 and 20% by weight with respect to the total weight of the varnish. Mention may in particular be made, among the film-forming materials, of water-soluble cellulose derivatives.
The varnishes according to the invention can also contain a resin generally present at a concentration of between 0.5 and 15% by weight with respect to the total weight of the varnish.
Mention may in particular be made, among the resins which can be used, of resins of the acrylic, styrene, acrylate-styrene and vinyl type.
The anhydrous or aqueous nail varnishes according to the invention can also contain adjuvants commonly used in nail varnishes, such as, for example, U.V. screening agents.